No es un príncipe azul
by stmag
Summary: Akane le dice a Ranma lo que siente por el sin darse cuenta.


No es un príncipe azul…

Akane observaba como dormía tranquilamente su prometido en sus piernas de nuevo por culpa de un inofensivo gato había terminado en estado nekoken, y no tenia corazón para despertarlo en algún momento ranma se había convertido en su debilidad

"_**Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando era pequeña mi madre me leía un cuento donde el príncipe azul rescataba a la bella princesa que siempre estaba en peligro, en ese tiempo le dije a mi mama que yo me casaría con un príncipe azul uno muy guapo que me salvaría siempre que lo necesitara , seria caballeroso y viviríamos felices por siempre.**_

_**Claro en ese tiempo no sabia que mi madre moriría, que mi padre caería en depresión durante años, que kasumi se convertiría prácticamente en mi mamá y que Nabiki bueno ella dejo de ser mi cariñosa hermana pasando hacer mi hermana estafadora aun así la quiero a ella y a mi familia no lo puedo negar, y lo que definitivamente no pensaba era que me comprometerían con el…mi vida dio un giro inesperado, dejo de ser mía ahora la compartía con el con mi baka… mi dulce baka… al principio llegue a odiarlo sentía que me quitaba mi libertad y era muy grosero conmigo, a todas trataba bien, a mi me insultaba siempre y me recordaba lo fea que era , como comparar lo que yo esperaba del hombre con el que de niña soñé casarme… el odio que llegue a tenerle sin motivo alguno a Ranma ya que no era su culpa, se convirtió en amor que hasta hoy no puedo explicar, intente negarlo creí que estaba confundida por todas la veces que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la mía que era simple agradecimiento, esa era mi excusa... sin embargo estaba completamente confundida, cuando comencé a sentir celosos fue algo inexplicable en ese momento me di cuenta que me había enamorado perdidamente de Ranma Saotome, aun así tenia que negar cualquier sentimiento que me delatara ante el, debo de reconocer que no me gusta perder y menos ante un hombre." **_

Acaricio suavemente el pelo de su prometido estaban en la preparatoria ya no había nadie y se había hecho muy tarde.

"_**Como dejar que mi corazón ganara a mi orgullo ,no me niego después de todo tu no me quieres o si… a veces pareces tan celoso y otras es como si no te importara… esto es tan confuso comienzo a sentir que ya no aguantare mas Ranma cederé a te ti… algún día explotare y te diré todo lo que siento si es que junto el valor suficiente no lo entiendo aun será que… tengo miedo a tu rechazo… valla que logras confundirme Saotome como me pude enamorar de ti entraste a mi vida de una forma tan inesperada y aun así cada día estoy mas segura de que te amo… te amo la única razón por la que sigo luchando cada día con los locos que a parecen, las prometidas y nuestra familia es esa…te amo"**_

Noto que el chico comenzó a moverse estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuanto estaba abrazándolo, lo soltó sonrojándose

-debo de dejar de hacer eso-susurro agitada

-akane-balbuceo el chico

-¿ranma?-se dijo extrañada

El continuaba profundamente dormido, diciendo el nombre de la chica _**"estará soñando conmigo…"**_pensó sonrojada

-akane… ¿me amas?-pregunto abriendo los ojos

Ella salto al escucharlo

-¡¿ranma estas bromeando?!-dijo asustada

El chico se sentó

-sabes desde que te conozco note algo… siempre susurras lo que piensas es casi inaudible pero siempre logro escuchar cada palabra…-dijo mirándola con ternura

Akane no supo como reaccionar como se atrevía a preguntarle algo así, se levanto del suelo y salió corriendo _**"no… no… como pude ser tan tonta…. Sin darme cuenta le eh dicho lo que siento" **_siguió corriendo hasta que su prometido se paro en frente de ella

-también desde que te conocí entendí algo de ti nunca me dejas hablar…yo te amo, boba como piensas que te rechazaría si te ame desde el primer momento en el que te vi- dijo abrazándola contra su pecho.

Entonces en ese momento se sintió desvanecer y todo se volvió negro. Despertó su cabeza dolía mucho, conocía ese lugar era el consultorio del doctor tofu, miro a los lados estaba sola, se paro de la cama y en ese momento entro ranma

-despertaste ¿como te sientes?-pregunto preocupado

-b-bien…-contesto sonrojándose

El suspiro, sabia que ella se sentía incomoda _**"creo que debí de preguntarle de otra forma"**_ pensó molesto consigo mismo.

-akane olvida lo que sucedió ¿si?-contesto bajando la cabeza

-sabes desde que te conocí me di cuenta de algo… siempre malinterpretas las cosas- dijo mientras se abrazaba a el.

Ranma respondió el abrazo, sonriendo ese día iniciaría una nueva vida para ambos de eso no había duda.

"_**No es un príncipe azul…pero es lo que sueño cada día desde que lo conocí…el es lo que necesito para mi y me encargare de hacerlo feliz"**_

Nota: hola gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado dejenme un review porfis... si no quieren no .-. adiós


End file.
